


What is Love

by Heichous_Poncho



Series: The Parentals [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disabled Character, Disabled Mikasa, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Multi, Parents Levi & Eren Yeager, Speech Disorders, eventual mikasa/annie, the anne situation is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is almost all grown up now but something's missing in her life. Or maybe someone...</p><p>This is a two-chapter spinoff of Meet Your Daughter, and the final installment of The Parentals Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally i've gotten around to this twoshot mini fic. It's going to be fluffly because i love writing fluff! 
> 
> Please, enjoy!!

Chapter 1

            “Mikasa get dressed! We have to leave soon if we’re going to catch that flight!” Eren yelled through the intercom as he adjusted his tie with one hand.

            “Do I have to go Dad?” the high-pitched feminine voice called back.

            “Yes Mikasa! You’re not 5 years old anymore. You have to come on at least a few trips with your father and me. You can make some new friends!”

            “I have Armin and the staff,” she tried to justify. Eren could tell already by the tone of her voice that she would be glaring into the intercom, just like Levi.

            “Mikasa,” Levi called out while we walked about his and Eren’s familiar chamber. “Just come with us and if you really don’t want to stay, we’ll all leave early okay?”

            There was a moment of silence before a voice of defeat rang through the room. “Okay, Papa. I’ll be ready in a few.” With a click, the intercom fell silent and soothing music played through the newly added speakers.

            “You’re tie is crooked,” Levi told Eren with a smirk as he approached him. He undid the measly bowtie and started to redo it. He glanced up from is hands to look into Eren’s eyes but wasn’t greeted by bright unnamable eyes. They seemed to be a mute green at the time; something was wrong. “What’s the problem?”

            “Huh?”

            “You seemed down by something. What’s the problem?” Levi clarified.

            “It’s Mikasa; I’m worried about her. She never wants to leave the palace but no one here is even close to her age. She’s 17 and hasn’t even tried to pursue a relationship with anyone,” Eren admitted.

            “Maybe she’s ace?” Levi offered. He finished the tie and straightened Eren’s crown before doing the same to his own. “When she’s ready, she’ll tell us. For now, don’t worry my love.” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled him down to meet his lips. Their kiss was soft and chaste but filled with love. Levi pulled away first and opened his eyes to gaze into Eren’s; they were definitely brighter now. “Better?”

            “Better,” Eren breathed with a small smile. He looked at both of them in the mirror and smoothed out his suit jacket once more. He wore his usual princely attire and straightened his crown again. Levi moved to do the same but Eren reached his head faster and adjusted the smaller crown. “Well Mr. Jaeger, I have to say you look absolutely stunning.”

            “16 years married and you still won’t stop calling me that,” Levi said as he shook his head, trying and failing to hide his blush.

            “Well you are _my_ husband and you took _my_ name so _I_ can call you that,” Eren declared smugly. “Also, after 16 years married you still blush when I say Mr. Jaeger.” Levi just shrugged and began to make his way to the door.

            “And what if I do?” Levi asked as he strolled down the hall to Mikasa’s bedroom.

            “Then I deem it cute and I will provoke it whenever I can,” Eren decided. He knocked on the gold and red door that opened to his daughter’s chambers and waited for a response.

            “Just a second!” Mikasa called through the door. True to her word, in nearly another second the door flew open to reveal the princess. Mikasa was clothed in a long, dark red, skinny dress that hugged her curves and made her chest more pronounced. The torso was covered in intricately woven off-white lace and her neck donned a golden necklace with a large raindrop shaped pendant. Her feet were in tall, gold heels that shone with brilliance in the light and made her tall enough to rival Eren. She left her hair down in its usual fashion and her face held no makeup other than lip gloss. “Let’s go,” she said with a bored tone.

            “Jesus, I’m going to need a ladder just to get to either of you,” Levi huffed as he turned and followed his daughter to the car outside awaiting their arrival to whisk them to the airport. Eren chuckled and reached to hold his hand though Mikasa remained silent, her face in a stoic mask similar to her Papa’s.

            They drove off the palace grounds and through the countryside, away from the capital, Shiganshina. Eren and Levi bickered playfully to each other while Mikasa kept to herself on her phone. After about an hour of no interaction, Mikasa gazed at her parents. Her papa was leaning on her dad and his eyes kept drifting shut for moments at a time. Her dad smiled and ran his fingers through the other’s hair like second nature while he gazed lovingly at him.

            “Are we almost there?” she blurted out. The two heirs to the thrones perked up and glanced at their daughter.

            “About another hour I think, Mika,” Eren said gently. Mikasa pouted and crossed her arms.

            “Dad, I told you to stop calling me that. I can’t stand the name ‘Mika’; it sounds too incomplete,” she protested lightly. A soft snore paused their conversation. Eren glanced down to see Levi curled up on his shoulder, dozing off softly like a cat. “And how long is the plane ride?”

            “That’s about two hours as well. Is your phone not going to last?” Mikasa glanced down at her white iPhone 5. The battery life was in the red, flashing 17%.

            “No. I don’t think it’s even going to last the rest of the car ride,” she announced sadly.

            “Who were you talking to? Anyone we should be concerned about?” Eren teased lightly.

            “No, just Armin. He said that Sasha’s going to make us a cake when we get back.” Mikasa smiled to herself at the thought but it quickly dropped as she began to stare out the window.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing. I’m just a little tired,” she lied. Mikasa faked a yawn and closed her eyes, being sure to make her face stoic and stiff in her sleep.

            “Okay. Sweet dreams Mikasa,” Eren whispered.

***

            The small royal family were woken up by Reiner and Bertolt when they reached their private airport. The family of three all got out of the car and shuffled over to their small plane and boarded. Within 5 minutes, they were in the air, flying over Maria.

            “Where are we going?” Mikasa asked sleepily.

            “Sina. There’s a ball we’re attending,” Levi answered while yawning. Mikasa nodded her head and looked glumly at her dead phone. “Is it dead?”

            “Yeah. Now I’m bored,” she admitted.

            “Do you want to play our drawing game? I brought sketchbooks,” Levi offered.

            Mikasa chuckled and nodded, reaching into her bag to bring out her drawing pencils. “That’s just like you Papa.” Levi passed her sketchbook over while he brought out his own pencils. They both turned to a new page while Eren took out his phone and set it to the timer.

            “Alright. Draw something…cute with people,” Eren ordered to both Mikasa and Levi. “You each have two hours. Best sketch wins something when get home. Go!” Levi began sketching immediately while Mikasa bit down thoughtfully on hers. Slowly, she began to press her pencil down onto the crisp, blank paper and started to draw. She narrowed her eyes slightly as each line was made with delicate precision. Each line formed some new feature and slowly, a picture came into view.

            Eren watched in awe as both his husband and daughter focused on their artwork. Levi kept his face void of emotion and sketched messily. He brushed his hair out of his eyes when it fell and let his picture take shape. Mikasa was similar to her papa. She kept her face calm except for her eyes and had brought her long hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Both their swift and nimble fingers carefully brushed off any eraser shavings and crafted each stoke of the pencil.

            Before any of them realized, Eren’s phone rang out announcing the end of the contest and the flight. As they began the descent, Eren spoke up. “Alright, show me your drawings!” Levi went first and showed them his drawing. It was a picture of him, Eren, and Mikasa when she was five with their hands out, all covered in clay slip. “Aww Levi,” Eren said breathily. Levi just grinned and shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

            “Was that from the one time I spilled the jar in Grandma’s art studio?” Mikasa asked happily. “Because that was a very fun experience and I don’t regret it.” Eren laughed and nodded and pointed to her picture.

            “S-show yours.”

            “I drew Ymir and Krista,” she announced as she held up her detailed drawing. Although it was nothing more than their heads together and a small background, the amount of detail Mikasa put into it was astounding.

            “Oh my God Mika! That’s incredible! You can practically see the love between them just from looking into their eyes. Babe I’m sorry but Mikasa wins this round hands down.” Eren’s daughter beamed but it quickly fell as she heard the announcement radiate through the plane.

            “Please all passengers must be strapped in and remain seated for the rest of our decent into Sina.”

            “Will there be anywhere I can charge my phone inside?” she asked her parents, mood deflated.

            “Mikasa, you can’t be on your phone all night. Remember, we’re still the Royal Family of Maria. We have to represent the country.”

            “But Dad,” she protested.

            “I’m with your father on this one Mikasa. You can’t be on your phone while we’re there. Try to get acquainted with the nobles there. Most of them will be unbearably annoying but some good friends may be found,” Levi interjected.

            “Papa! Even if I make friends, I won’t be able to take their numbers to talk to them without my phone!”

            “Have them write it down,” Eren offered. “We love you dear but the phone is staying here. If you’re so worried about it, I’ll have Bertolt keep it with him and charge it while we’re away. How’s that?”

            There was a beat of silence before Mikasa sighed, recognizing defeat. “Fine but I’m absolutely miserable it’s not my fault,” she huffed.

            “I promise that you won’t be bored tonight and you’ll meet someone you can call a friend okay?” Mikasa simply shrugged her shoulders and kept her face stoic as she gazed out the window. Below them, a large, brightly lit palace became bigger.

            “Thank you for flying with us lady and gentlemen. Welcome to the Sina Royal Palace.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balls are magical. They were for Princes Eren and Levi and maybe, they're becoming special to their daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I am SO sorry for anyone who was waiting on this update!!!!!!!!!!!!! Literally almost a year.... I don't know what happened but I am glad to finally end this little series of mine. 
> 
> In this fic, I wanted to portray Mikasa a little differently than typical in fics. She does have a speech impediment that is hinted at.   
> About Annie, this is a different girl whose name happens to be Annie and she has similar characteristics/traits :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

            The Jaegers and their daughter walked down the famed gold carpet of Sina and posed for pictures to sate the media’s attention as they slowly processed to the palace. Mikasa smiled politely in each picture as she tried not to noticeably clench her hands into fists. She felt almost naked without her trusty phone in her grasp.

            Almost too soon, Mikasa was whisked away from her parents as they got closer to the grand golden gates. The black haired girl merely sighed at the inevitable separation. After all, her parents were the next heirs who had practically transformed all of Maria; the media would take any opportunity to talk to them. Eager to find a place to escape all the noise, Mikasa slipped through the crowds of nobles and their snobby children and into the Royal Palace without being stopped for questions or badgering.

            “Where’s the ballroom…”, the youngest Jaeger muttered to herself as she wandered the halls alone. This wasn’t her first time to the extravagant Sina Palace but she still was not fully sure of where each room was. She followed the corridor as she walked until she came to a fork. Down her left, the hallway continued with tall, sloping ceilings and several wooden doors: it looked nearly identical to the one on her right. “Damn it, I think I’m lost…”

            “Lost, did you say?” a new voice rang out. Mikasa twirled around, startled at the intruder. It was a small girl, shorter than her, with short blonde hair and startling blue eyes who stood behind her. She wore silver earrings and a sapphire-encrusted necklace along with a pale blue gown that brushed the floor and silver shoes that poked out beneath the hem. Her blonde hair was pulled behind her head in a tight bun with finesse and three diamond pins but a few strands still seemed to escape and hung gently down the right of her face. She carried nothing in her hands as they rested loosely at her sides.

            “Uh, yeah,” Mikasa slowly spoke. “Yeah. I lost my parents in the mess and they know their way around better than me.”

            “I don’t blame you. That gateway is a fucking nightmare to navigate,” the blonde murmured with disgust. Mikasa’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden curse before letting out a small chuckle. “What’s your name, or should I just call you beautiful?” The raven could not help the blush that rose to her face; her mystery hero was quite blunt but she could appreciate that.

            “It’s Mikasa…,” she trailed off. A clever line was drifting through her head but she couldn’t bring herself to say it aloud. Instead, she gave her title. “Princess of Maria. And you?”

            “I’m Annette, Princess of Sina, but I prefer going by Annie,” the blonde finally revealed.

            Mikasa hastily bowed as she realized who stood before her. “It’s an honor to be in your-“

            “Eh, you can cut the formalities. I’m not much a fan of them from people I like,” Annie declared with a flick of her wrist. “I’m guessing that the ball will start soon. Would you like me to escort you back to your parents?”

            “Ah, y-y-yes please,” Mikasa stuttered slightly. Internally, she cursed her stupid stutter. She had learned to control it but It still seemed to slip out when she was shocked or surprised much to her displeasure. Annie slipped her fingers through Mikasa’s and pulled her along.

            “How old are you?” the blonde asked as she walked confidently down the hall.

            “17 and you?”

            “17 too.” Annie led them down a staircase and before she realized it, Mikasa was already in the main ballroom. People of status were milling about and finding seats while others were already seated and conversing. “You say you are the Princess of Maria, yes?” Mikasa nodded, never taking her eyes off the crowd. “Then could those men over there be your parents?” The small raven whipped her head in the direction where Annie pointed and smiled in relief when she saw her Papa’s familiar undercut.

            “Yes, that’s Papa.” Mikasa breathed. She turned to face Annie and thank her but no one was there. Mikasa turned a full circle in confusion to find her guide, but she had vanished.

            “Oh there you are Mika,” Levi’s warm voice called out. A soft hand pushed gently on her back and she looked up at her papa with wide yet confused silver eyes. “What is it? Did something happen while we were spilt?”

            “No…,” the teenage lied softly. “No, I just thought I saw a familiar face is all.”  Levi looked hard at Mikasa for a minute before sighing and patting her shoulder.

            “Alright well, let’s go sit down. The ball is going to begin.”

***

            The moment the waltzing started, Mikasa managed to slip away from the ballroom. Personally, she hated waltzing ever since an awful partner by the name of Marlo stepped on her foot with a heeled boot and broke two of her toes. Since most of the guests were in the ballroom, Mikasa roamed the halls alone. Again. She passed the occasional guard or two but passed by them without incident.

            After nearly ten minutes of walking, Mikasa finally came across her favorite place in any palace: the Grand Staircase. She nearly ran to the great staircase and began to climb it. It wasn’t that tall, unlike the one back in her home, so she reached the top quickly. There, the raven decided to sit down and simply admire the view. Directly across from her on the wall was a large window, allowing her to do exactly that.

            “Enjoying the view? I know I am,” a familiar, sly voice drawled from behind. This time, Mikasa did not flinch but merely relaxed with a soft smile as Annie came to sit down next to her.

            “I am. Sina is very beautiful this time of year,” the Marian princess complimented. As she turned her head to look at her companion, she was surprised to find blue eyes staring right at her. “Let me guess, you weren’t talking about Sina were you?”

            “Nope,” Annie replied with a crisp pronunciation of the ‘p’. “I meant you.” Mikasa blushed again and averted her gaze.

            “Why do you always complement me when you see me? That’s the second time tonight. Do you want something from me?” the girl in red asked quietly.

            “I do it because it’s true, you _are_ beautiful and I _am_ enjoying the view,” Annie replied airily. “And…” For the first time all evening, Annie’s bravo fell for a moment.

            “And...,” Mikasa prompted.

            “I do want something from you. Two things actually.”

            “And what might they be?”

            “First…a kiss.” Dark silver eyes snapped up to meet bright blue in shock.

            “A kiss?” Mikasa repeated incredulously. “You want to kiss me?”

            “I’ve been wanting to for a while actually. Every event you come to though, you’re usually on your phone or glaring so I never could build the confidence to come over,” the Sinian Princess admitted as a blush grew ever so distinct on her features. Mikasa bit her lip in hesitance but said nothing further as she debated the consequences.

            Her country had no problem with her parents being gay and she was sure that her both her Dad and Papa wouldn’t care but to be honest with herself, Mikasa knew she hadn’t thought much about her sexuality; it wasn’t important to her. Besides, in that moment there wouldn’t be anyone other than the two of them around to see _if,_ and a very large if, she did let Annie kiss her.

            But she barely knew Annie. If anything, Mikasa found her attractive and well-mannered romantically. A kiss…her _first_ kiss at that, to be from the lips of a basic stranger…

            “I-I-I’m sorry,” the Marian Princess stuttered again. “I can’t.” Annie’s face dropped as she listened to Mikasa’s heavy words. “But…t-t-take me out and maybe you’ll get somewhere.” Mikasa smiled gently and tried not to laugh as the blonde immediately perked up and let out a wide smile.

            “Really? You mean it?!” Mikasa couldn’t help herself and began to laugh as Annie threw herself back against the stairs and chanted ‘yes’ in happiness.

***

            On the flight home to Maria, Mikasa only touch her phone once, to plug in a certain blonde’s number. After that, she left it in the cup-holder next to her chair and began to sketch.

            “Alright, something’s up,” Levi finally burst to Eren and Mikasa’s surprise. “What happened during the ball Mikasa?”

            “What do you mean, Papa?” the girl asked with her mastered impassive expression.

            “You haven’t touched your phone since we first left and you disappeared during the dances,” Levi pointed out.

            “Mika, is there something you want to tell us?” Eren joined in gently. “Are you feeling different or-“

            “No it’s nothing serious,” she hastily began. “I don’t want to guys to worry. It’s just…I met someone today. That’s all…” Without even mentioning her name, Mikasa couldn’t stop the grin from forming on her features as she thought about Annie.

            “Well it seems like this person must be special, I’ve never seen you blush at the mention of someone,” Eren teased.

            “I, uh I um, I guess so…” the youngest Jaeger shrugged and took a deep breath to center herself before speaking again, this time without stumbling. “We are going to meet up sometime and grab a coffee.”

            “You know that kind of sounds like a date,” Levi drawled as he slid from his own chair to the empty one next to his little girl.

            “I guess it is,” Mikasa answered with a shrug. “Usually I’m not interested in things like this but…I’d like to give it a try with her.”

            “Her? Who was it you met?” Eren asked curiously while trying to contain his excitement.

            “Princess Annie of Sina. She seems…nice,” Mikasa answered with a small smile. Levi looked to Eren with a quick smirk before he wrapped an arm around Mikasa’s shoulder, jarring her slightly.

            “Well I have to admit, your romance sounds a lot like your Dad and mine. You see when we first met-“ Levi started.

            “Ughhhh! Papa you’ve told me this story so many times!” the teen objected.

            “Oh you should’ve seen yourself Mika, you were only this big!” Eren jumped in as he pressed his thumb and index finger only an inch apart. “But, Levi asked me out on the spot, before I even got to see your beautiful face…”

            As Levi and Eren droned on, recounting a story she already knew by heart, Mikasa couldn’t help but smile and listen closely once again. She loved her parents very much and who knew, maybe if their date went well she would grow to love Annie too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!!!!!! Please leave a comment~

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when 2 will be out. Probably whenever I have time but it might not be that long a wait.
> 
> And I'll explain the whole Annie situation in the notes of the next chapter okay? Thanks for reading and sticking through with me!


End file.
